


Martini

by kritees



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre&Post-Final, Urban Boyfriends, X Factory Italy, XF9
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritees/pseuds/kritees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma va bene così.<br/>Gennaro che morde il capo della penna sovrappensiero tra uno scarabocchio e un'altro è diventato parte della routine di Alessio. Anche ora che lo ha chiamato, Genn continua imperterrito a fissarsi le ginocchia e il foglio, facendo scorrere distrattamente i denti sulla plastica trasparente della Bic, la linea scura della bocca ben marcata e visibile sul suo volto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martini

**Author's Note:**

> Se volete qualche chiarimento, leggete le note alla fine. Altrimenti... grazie di essere passati (?)

#  MARTINI 

Alessio fa per pizzicare un sol, ma poi si blocca, con l'unghia dell'indice destro a pochi millimetri dalla corda.  
«Genn?»  
Il lampadario sopra le loro teste pare dondolare appena mentre il rumore di una goccia d'acqua che cade in una pozza si riverbera nel piccolo spazio in cui sono: probabilmente fuori ha smesso di piovere dopo il diluvio interminabile di quel pomeriggio, ma Alessio non ci metterebbe la mano sul fuoco. Dopotutto, il suono del temporale è solo una delle tante colonne sonore che accompagnano il loro lavoro – proprio come lo è il canto degli uccelli all'alba e l'abbaiare dei cani nel pomeriggio.  
Ma, sinceramente, del tempo atmosferico fuori non potrebbe interessare di meno ai ragazzi.  
Ciò che conta è il tempo che passano lì dentro.  
Ormai capita sempre più spesso che facciano notte. Chiusi in quella cantina per ore e ore, nemmeno si accorgono più se il sole tramonta o sorge. È come se si perdessero in un bicchiere d'acqua ogni volta che chiudono la porta alle spalle loro spalle, che Alessio calza la chitarra a tracolla e che Gennaro raccoglie le gambe contro il petto, con un foglio bianco sulle ginocchia e la felpa del collega – troppo grande per lui – a tenergli caldo. Se non fosse per il pacchetto di biscotti che la mamma di Alessio ha portato loro un'ora fa – o erano tre le ore? – nemmeno si accorgerebbero che hanno saltato sia il pranzo che la cena.  
Ma va bene così.  
Gennaro che morde il capo della penna sovrappensiero tra uno scarabocchio e un'altro è diventato parte della routine di Alessio. Anche ora che lo ha chiamato, Genn continua imperterrito a fissarsi le ginocchia e il foglio, facendo scorrere distrattamente i denti sulla plastica trasparente della Bic, la linea scura della bocca ben marcata e visibile sul suo volto.  
«Uhm?»  
Alessio nemmeno riesce a scorgere i suoi occhi per colpa del ciuffo di capelli alla Justin Bieber – sul serio, fosse per lui cambierebbe acconciatura solo per evitare quel paragone poco lusinghiero – e del cappello nero calato fino a metà della fronte.  
Sa, però, che quel mugolio appena percepibile va a significare che Genn lo sta ascoltando.  
Stanno cercando di scrivere un nuovo pezzo, loro due: lo si capisce da come Gennaro si copre i palmi delle mani con le maniche della felpa e dal numero di biscotti rimasti nel pacchetto.  
Ormai l'aria è pregna di quel profumo dolciastro.  
Alessio temporeggia.  
Non sa nemmeno cosa vorrebbe dire. O meglio, _lo sa_ , ma non è facile. Di solito non è da lui fare discorsi seri: se c'è qualcuno con mille dubbi e domande, quello è sicuramente Genn.  
Ma oggi è diverso.  
Il fatto è che non possono più suonare lì: sembra che un vicino li abbia quasi denunciati, sostenendo che _“non è possibile dormire con quei due strimpellatori di chitarre alle 3 di notte”_. Ieri sua mamma, con sincero dispiacere, gli ha detto di cercare un nuovo posto e Alessio, dopo un momento di rassegnazione, le ha promesso che lo farà.  
A Gennaro, però, non l'ha ancora detto.  
Ed è strano, perché di solito è il primo che chiama se ci sono delle novità con la loro musica: l'ha messo anche al primo posto tra le chiamate rapide.  
«Ma tu ci credi?»  
Quello parole gli escono di bocca prima che possa fare alcunché per trattenerle, ed è allora che comprende il suo vero problema: il non poter suonare più nella _loro_ cantina è solo una piccola parte dei mille dubbi che intasano la sua mente.  
«Che intendi?»  
Già, che cosa gli passa per la testa?  
È vero, dopo la notizia di sua madre un po' di apprensione gli è venuta – lo si vede bene dalla quantità di accordi che ha scritto sul nuovo spartito, ovvero _tre_ – ma la verità è che ha paura, una fottuta paura del loro futuro. Non di quello imminente, non il domani e nemmeno quello dopo ancora. Il futuro che intende lui non è quantificabile in tempo e nemmeno in numero, ma è la dritta conseguenza di ciò che stanno facendo ora e che hanno fatto negli ultimi due anni.  
Due anni in cui, gomito a gomito, con tanta serietà e meno – all'inizio – hanno lavorato assieme, per costruirsi un futuro. E sì, sono ancora giovani – a malapena Alessio può ordinare una birra senza che il barista lo guardi dall'alto in basso chiedendogli la carta d'identità – ma il problema è proprio questo: dopotutto quando hai diciotto anni e tutta la vita adulta davanti, il futuro fa più paura di un'appuntamento dal dentista.  
Alessio sa che nel loro lavoro c'è tutto ciò che serve: ambizioni, capacità e tanto, tanto sacrificio. Ma è da un po' che una parte di lui si domanda se questo basta per costruirsi un futuro e oggi, con il problema della cantina e la testa che cerca in tutti i modi di buttare giù degli accordi che _non arrivano_ , i suoi dubbi affiorano.  
«Tu credi in quello che facciamo?» butta fuori alla fine, abbassando suo malgrado gli occhi, nel caso in cui Genn decida di alzare i suoi e guardarlo. Si vergogna di quella domanda: un po' perché l'essere sempre ottimista è la sua caratteristica più grande, un po' perché è un maschio, e un maschio non esterna quasi mai i suoi timori.  
«Alè, ma di che cosa stai parlando?»  
In tutta risposta Alessio ritorna a pizzicare qualche corda – non sa nemmeno lui se un la o un re – anche se la sua vista è un po' sfocata. Per la seconda volta si domanda perché abbia chiamato Genn visto che non ha molta voglia di parlare, ma alla fine sospira e si costringe a fermare la mano, la quale ha preso a tremare leggermente.  
«Mamma dice che non possiamo più usare la cantina perché disturbiamo il vicinato» mormora Alessio ad un certo punto, pensando che quella frase basti a chiudere il discorso. Quella strana sensazione che prima lo ha costretto a esternare una parte dei suoi dubbi ormai è bell'e che passata.  
Sente però un vuoto al centro della pancia, in corrispondenza dello stomaco; un vuoto che ha bisogno di essere colmato da qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ed è allora che la diga si apre per riempire quello spazio e dalla sua bocca escono parole. «Ma non è solo questo. Il problema è che ho paura. Lo so che siamo solo all'inizio e che ci vuole tempo per queste cose, ma se non dovessimo riuscirci Genn? Ho come la sensazione che non stiamo facendo abbastanza... Questo, lo stare in cantina per ore, cercare di scrivere e arrangiare qualcosa. E se poi non dovesse andare in porto nulla? E se rimanessimo _soli_?»  
Cala un silenzio strano dopo che Alessio smette di parlare: le sue parole sono state chiare, anche fin troppo, e in quella piccola cantina sono rimbombate tutte, creando una sorta di doppia voce. Ora però si sente solo il suono di un'altra goccia d'acqua che cade.  
«Alè, stare chiuso qui dentro con me ti fa male, sappilo» dice alla fine Gennaro.  
Alessio, suo malgrado, accenna un piccolo sorriso e uno sbuffo: Genn ha uno strano senso dell'umorismo che tende a tirar fuori molto di rado.  
«Dai, Genn, sono serio...» tenta di protestare, sperando che tutto il suo discorso non si riduca davvero a una triste battuta di spirito. In realtà, non sa bene nemmeno lui in quale reazione di Genn sperare: vorrebbe solo capire se è il solo ad avere quei dubbi e se, _magari_ – sì, ci spera davvero – possano _condividere_ quest'altra cosa della paura.  
E alla fine Gennaro alza finalmente gli occhi e li fissa in quelli di Alessio con una determinazione che non l'ha mai caratterizzato; nel frattempo allunga le gambe e si china in avanti, avvicinandosi ad Ale, il quale resta fermo, rapito dai movimenti del collega.  
«Non lo so Alè, okay? Non ti nascondo che ho gli stessi dubbi, ma di una cosa sono certo,» dice, appoggiando una mano sul ginocchio di Alessio. E quest'ultimo, traendo un respiro profondo, sente quel profumo di biscotti che gli piace tanto e che ha sempre attribuito alla presenza di Gennaro. «Credo davvero in noi; credo in te, Alè. E se ci sono due persone che ce la possono fare quelli siamo noi, okay?»  
Alessio lo guarda per altri sette secondi – li conta nella mente.  
In quegli istanti pensa che, per la prima volta, è Gennaro a sostenerlo, non il contrario. E questo _gli piace_ , tanto che potrebbe persino abituarcisi.  
«Facciamo così» dice poi Genn, aumentando leggermente la pressione sul suo ginocchio. «Quando finalmente succederà, quando non saremo più soli, andremo a bere un Martini assieme, okay?»  
E Alessio finalmente sente quel vuoto nel suo stomaco svanire: sono soli, è vero, ma lo sono _insieme_.

*******

Con l'indice destro, la cui pelle è nettamente più dura rispetto alle altre dita a causa dell'ostinazione di suonare senza plettro, esercita un leggera pressione sul tasto d'accensione del suo telefono e nel mentre lancia una fugace occhiata a Genn, giusto il tempo di vederlo compiere la stessa azione, quasi in sincrono.  
Attendono in silenzio intanto che la mela sullo schermo del suo telefono diventa sempre più luminosa. E poi, finalmente, si accende.  
Alessio alza ancora gli occhi e vede che Gennaro ha già cominciato a scorrere la lunga – anzi, lunghissima – lista di messaggi, mentre si ode distintamente la vibrazione del telefono bombardato di notifiche. Anche su quello di Alessio le finestrelle bianche si susseguono, una dopo l'altra, dandogli un'anteprima degli innumerevoli avvisi di messaggi sui vari social, ma lui le ignora bellamente e tocca con delicatezza la nuvoletta bianca, in basso a destra.  
Impiega esattamente sette secondi – li ha contati.  
Sette secondi in cui, nella sua mente, le lettere si susseguono, una in fila all'altra.  
Sette secondi in cui pensa che tutti i suoi timori sono durati solamente quattro anni, un tempo davvero molto corto.  
Sette secondi in cui sente il fantasma di quel vuoto nello stomaco abbandonarlo definitivamente e il suono di quella promessa nelle orecchie.  
Sette secondi in cui è felice.  
E poi preme il tasto di invio.

“Ehi, Genn, ti va un Martini?”

**Author's Note:**

> -Non ho nulla contro il ciuffo di Genn, anzi. Il suo essere quasi-emo è uno stile di vita (cit.). Solo che il paragone con Justin Bieber mi è venuto spontaneo (?);
> 
> -Può essere che abbia messo qualche parolaccia qua e là (vedasi fottuto), ma le ritengo più una forma personale di scrittura (e non chiedetemi cosa voglia dire perché non lo so nemmeno io);
> 
> -La cosa dei biscotti ha due fondamenti: uno è il penultimo video diario dove Genn mangia dei biscotti con evidentemente gusto (e qui abbiamo avuto la prima prova che Genn mangia davvero e che non si nutre solo di sangue) e il secondo è il testo di “Empty bed” (aka "the smell of biscuits on your skin");
> 
> -Il riferimento al Martini (ripreso anche nel titolo) è sempre attribuibile alla canone "Empty bed" (che vi consiglio di ascoltare se ancora non l'avete fatto). E, sì, nel momento descritto ho immaginato proprio che stessero scrivendo "Empty bed".
> 
> -E... nulla. Arrivederci, grazie di aver letto, se vi è piaciuto fate un fischio, per sempre nei secoli dei secoli, AMEN.


End file.
